


Mixed Media One Shots

by Animefan77_fiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mixed Media, Multi, Other, Romance, Sadness, Shows, Slow Updates, cartoon, legit anything goes, more will be added later - Freeform, movies - Freeform, open request, please request, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan77_fiction/pseuds/Animefan77_fiction
Summary: Hey guys, this is just a small simple one shot/ short story book for all media shows, Anime, movies, and books etc. so come over, sit back with this nice one shot book that will most certainly make you smile, laugh, and cry. If none of that happens what are you????? Jk Jk but have fun and if there are any specific things you guys want to see you can always pm me if you want to make a request or leave a comment.





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Guys for giving my one shot book a chance, but I just want to let you know that all of the characters and the media does NOT belong to me. Again I repeat the Characters do NOT belong to me. The Media's do NOT belong to me.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_**I will be taking request and prompts if anyone have any idea's. The ways you can tell me this is by:** _

_**1\. Dm(ing) me and leave the prompt.** _

_**2\. Leave a comment and I will try to respond if I use it.** _

**_3\. You guys can message me on any of my other social media like Instagram( @Cleo_patra721), Amino(Cleopatra~), or my gmail(Kloiidon(at)gmail.com)._ **

**_Also If you guys have any Questions you would like for me to put at the bottom of the chapter like I do every chapter, just Dm me the question and answer(please don't leave it in the comments)._ **

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_Also this is a Mixed Media one shot book meaning that not only anime is one here. I can do anything up to movies, shows, cartoons, anime, and whatever else you can think of. But there are somethings I have not seen so If I haven't picked your prompt with your characters I'm sorry in advance. I will try and message you if there is anything else you would like for me to write._ **

**_Also this book for me is merely for fun. I will try to update as much as I can, but I do have other stories and on top of that school, so please don't be mad at me if something isn't posted fast enough._ **

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_Here's a list you can choose from and I will try to update it everyday:_ **

_**Anime: Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach, Red Data Girl, Attack On Titan's, Sword Art Online, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran Host High Club, Haikyuu, Free, Kuroko No Basket, Devil's A Part Timer, Blue Excorcist, Boku No Hero Acadamia...More will be added.** _

_**TV Shows: Criminal Minds,Riverdale, 13 Reasons Why, And anything else you guys can think of I will just say yes or no.** _

**_Cartoons: Chowder, Monster High, Ever After High, My Little Pony, Any other kids cartoon._ **

 

**_Please don't just go by this list there are some things that I have seen that's not one here. But I do try to update If I Remember._ **


	2. Black Butler~ Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt~ Everyone deserves a day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be questions in the end notes. Answer if you guys want.

     "Young Master, it's time to get out of bed," the butler said as he entered the room, and poured a cup of tea for the young phantomhive, who was slowly crawling out of bed.

      "I'm up Sebastian," the boy mumbled as the demon handed the cup of tea to the young lord before stalking off to fetch his clothes.

      "What's on today's agenda?" Ciel asked in a demanding tone.

Sebastian walked back over to the young lord smiling as he took the, now empty, cup of tea. Yet his master was still more than tired after last night's events.

      "Today young master you will be able to do as you please. Today there are no orders for you to attend to," the demon smiled knowing that was exactly what the master wanted to hear.

Ciel openly sighed and slouched down onto the bed.  _'That sounds great for today,'_ The young lord thought tiredly.

      "Do you wish for me to get you anything, my Lord," the demon Butler asked. Ciel shook his head as he leaned back into his pillow.

      "I suppose everyone can take the day off," said the phantomhive, as he drifted back to sleep.

      "Yes, my Lord," and with that Sebastian walked out the room and towards the kitchen.

Nothing beats a day off...even for a young Lord and a demon butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments, and don't be scared to leave prompts or request.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!(What color is Ciel's eye behind the eye patch??)<\--No cheating, lol.


	3. Fairy Tail~ Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt~ The crew Is having some summer fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a question in the end notes.

       "Come on Luceee," the Salmon haired boy whined to his girlfriend, "We're gonna miss the bus to the beach."

Lucy begrudgingly got out of bed, not sparring to send dirty glances at the boy that kept her up all night.

      "I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled at the boy.

      "Yay! Now hurry up so we're not late. We're going to the beach," he grinned.

      "Yeah, yeah," Lucy grabbed a few items to wear for the day before stalking to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Just as soon as the warm water touched her skin she heard a call from the bedroom.

      "Natsu!" She yelled out as she scrubbed at her, now flushed, skin. " What are you doing in there?"

      "Fwood," was the only muffled reply she got.

She quickly dried of, putting on sunscreen lotion and her bathing suit, after. Then proceeding to put on a fitted pair of high waisted shorts and a pink crop top.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom to Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, and Pantherlily sitting in her living room.

      "Wha-! What are you guys doing here," she asked as she looked around.

      "We're going on a beach trip, Luce," Natsu laughed as he walked up to the girl and grabbed onto her waist.

      "By the way, you look sexy in this." Lucy's face heated up at his words.

      "Welp, Lets go guys," Erza said as she dragged everyone out the house by their collars.

How she managed to fit everyone out the door was a mystery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and comment, and don't be scared to leave prompts or request.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!(What are all of Lucy's Celestial Spirit names??) <\--Don't cheatXD


	4. Criminal Minds~ Little Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt~ Criminal Minds Characters in Ddlg/Cgrl relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a question at the end of the Chapter. Answer if you want.

Author's POV

Today was one of the rare days that the team didn't have to shuffle into the screening room and look into one of the many pending serial cases that kept most of them up at night. Instead, the group took a much-needed break from work and decided to go on a mini-vacation together.

The only thing is that this wasn't a typical vacation. This was a vacation for the members of the team to let off the stress from previous cases and be who they really are. The team was currently setting up the plane with snacks and essentials that they would need for their special trip.

Morgan was packing his baby's go bag with the snacks he brought for the few hour-long plane ride. The said baby was sitting on top of his desk calmly swinging his legs back and forth, and humming a tune only he would know.

     "Hey Pretty boy," Morgan said as he made to stand up, "you got all of your books and stuffies?"

Spencer looked at Derek with a thinking expression and shrugged his shoulders not knowing what he packed. Derek smiled while picking Spencer up at his waist. "Come on pretty boy, I know you would be upset if you didn't have all of your things," Morgans said to the boy.

Morgan placed Spencer on the carpeted floor of his office and let the little crawl around. His intent was for Spencer to crawl around and find anything else he needed. Spencer, however, managed to crawl out of the open office door and down the hall to Hotch's office.

     Rossi was the one to pick the scouting little up before he made his way towards the stairs. "Where do you think you're going, little one," Rossi said as he brought Spencer back to Hotch's office, where he was.

Rossi sat the little next to Hotch who was helping to pack his book bag with toys and snacks. Spencer took one of Hotch's lollipops out of his book bag and attempted to eat it. Hotch turned towards the little and scowled not knowing he was there. When he saw the little was struggling he helped open the lollipop and continued to pack his stuff.

     "How's it going, parvulus*?" David asked as he walked up to the two littles.

     "Uh, fine," was Aaron's curt reply as he finished packing his bag. Spencer just looked up at Dave with the green sucker and shrugged.

David chuckled at the two and bent over to pick Spencer up. Aaron wasn't too pleased, but he decided to stay quiet about it. Hoping that the scowl on his face was noticeable.

The three walked out of the office room and down to the bull pit with J.J. and Will. Derek also came down and grabbed Spencer out of Rossi's hands. But Hotch took that time to jump into his arms. So David wasn't free of the extra weight.

     "Hey guys," J.J. greeted as she walked up to the four boys that just made it to the bull pit, "the plane is loading now if you guys wanted to get on."

     "Thanks, J.J.," Derek walked out of the room carrying Spencer with him. And David trailed behind him carrying Aaron.

     "Papa, can we have smoothies on the plane?" Aaron asked David as they walked out of the bull pit.

     "Of course Amare*," Dave replied.

After everyone had made it on the plane, it was time for lift off. Derek, Rossi, J.J., and Penelope all sat in seats next to their little's that were having a blast playing together on the plane's floor.

Spencer and Will played together with the building blocks, claiming that it's going to be the largest in the world. Hotch was helping Kevin with reading a book. But Kevin had other ideas when he stumbled off to the race car set in the back with Elle.

The two raced blue and red cars around the black circular track. While Emily made sure that the two didn't break anything, or start a fight.

Soon the five littles were climbing into their caregiver laps and asking for snacks. Derek and J.J. were the ones to get up and grab everyone's snack bags so they could pass them out. While Emily left the table to go grab the kid smoothies; that was cooling in the fridge.

Soon the five little's started to doze off and fall asleep, leaving the caregivers awake to clean up the mess. "I won't ever get used to this." Emily laughed as she moved a sleeping Elle to the plane's couch.

     "I still haven't," laughed J.J. as she watch Derek move her hunk of little.

     "I say give it some time." interjected Rossi while walking up to the ladies.

     "I still can't believe Hotch is a little," Derek whispered in the ears of J.J. and Emily.

     "Heard that." The group laughed at each others funny remarks about everyone before settling down enough to take a quick nap themselves.

     "Why am I stuck washing the dishes!" cried Penelope from the kitchen of the plane.

     "Guys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a Kudo and a comment. And please leave prompts and characters if you like, I still do request XD.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!(What does J.J. stand for?) <\---answer if you want!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt~ Bakugo has a large sweet tooth, but what happens when his desserts go missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a question at the end of this chapter. And Please vote and Comment.

Author’s POV

 

Bakugo was on a rampage. A war path. He was burning everything in his sight to kill the one that did it. That’s right, he was ready to kill the very one person that ate all of the cookies.  **_His_ ** cookies to be exact.

 

~~

 

It all started when he woke up that morning. He had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. Already placing him in a sore mood. But come to find out that neither one of his boyfriends were in bed with him. Bakugo was pissed and a little hurt. He knew he was suppose to have been up, but he couldn’t get any sleep that night. Which made him think that they would at least stay with him an extra few minutes, even though they were told to get up for training.

 

Yep, he was still in bed even though they were at a very high tech training retreat with the US high school. But Bakugo didn’t care. After throwing on his training uniform and stuffing an apple in his mouth, he left the retreat house and ran outside with the rest of his classmates.

 

Gladly, Eraser Head wasn’t there yet and he made it just in time for the man to roll in.

 

After a hard day of working, and being mad at him boyfriends all day, they group finally came back to their retreat house. Bakugo was finally starting to feel better. After being able to get his anger out on the field, and finally being wrapped up between to the two boys he cared helped calm him down alot.

 

Everything was starting to look up for the flamethrower.

 

Until he decided he wanted a cookie. Not that he wanted to tell anyone, but Bakugo had this large sweet tooth, and it helped that he liked to bake. So when he got up to eat one of those delicious, soft, sugar cookies he bake just to find out that they have been eaten up. He was hectic.

 

     “Who ate all my cookies?” he slowly walked over to the living room where everyone was sitting to get his answer.

 

     Seeing their boyfriend all lit up in flames, Todoroki and Izuku jumped up to stop him from killing their friends. “Katsu, what happened?” Izuku asked the ignited boy.

 

     This only caused the flames to grow. “Use your words,” Todoroki said as he froze any escaping flames from the boy. Not knowing what got him so angry.

 

     “Who ate my cookies?” he yelled again at the group of heroes in training. 

 

     “What cookies are he talking about?” Mineta asked the other boys in the room. They all shrugged but kept a close eye on the inflamed blonde.

 

     “I baked a whole jar of cookies last night,” the boy practically growled, “and today they’re gone. So i’m going to ask again, where are my cookies?” Mineta instantly ran behind Tokoyami who wasn’t paying that much attention.

 

Twenty minutes later Izuku and Todoroki was able to finally calm their boyfriend back down. Only due to the fact that they saved a few cookies from last night and hid them. But like everything that all went down the hill when Kaminari and Kirishima walked out of their shared bedroom with an empty cookie jar and crumbs all over them.

     “Whoever made these cookies need a show,” Kaminari jokes as he placed the empty cookie jar on the table. 

 

     “I agree with you.” Kirishima said as he sat next to Mineta on the floor, who instinctively moved away.

 

     “Wait, what was all that yelling about earlier?” Kaminari asked Bakugo as he contemplated killing the two.

 

     “If I were the both of you I would run.” Tokoyami said blandly. The two boys looked at the raven confused.

 

     “Why would we do that we just got in here.” the electrical boy laughed.

 

     At that instant Bakugo pounced on top of the two boys, ready to kill them. That’s when they knew they screwed up. “Where those your cookies dude?” Kirishima asked.

 

    “Yah think!” Kaminari yelled as he moved from under the lit up boy and ran. Kirishima followed suit and ran at of the house.

 

Bakugo was definitely going to get them for this one. Then he ran out of the house to follow them.

 

     “You think he’ll catch them?” Izuku asked aloud. To which everyone agreed ‘yes’ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a Kudo and a comment. And please leave prompts and characters if you like, I still do request XD.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!(Who's your favorite teacher in Buko No Hero Academia?) <\----Answer at will. XD

**Author's Note:**

> But please leave Kudos and Comments. And I love you lots.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!( I add questions at the end if you want to answer)


End file.
